A New Person
by xoxocullenluverxoxo
Summary: Nessie meets someone new. Can they be happy? Lemons.


**A:N/ So I have recently started to love the tattooing aspect of things and I wanted to write this.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Greys Anatomy, the characters of Grey's Anatomy, or Twilight related…anything….sad. **

I was just heading home from getting my most recent tattoo. I wanted something that said something about my personality and my life. So I got a butterfly. It was pretty fucking hot if I do say so myself.

My name is Renesmee. I live in Seattle, Washington and I'm 22 years old with a life that I have no idea what I'm going to do with. I get tattoos when I can. I welcome the pain. I currently have 21 tattoos and 20 piercings. I go to the tattoo shop called Breaking Dawn.

The owners are Jacob, James, Emmett and Rose. Rose did all of my piercings and some of my more intimate tattoos. Jacob and Emmett did most of my other tattoos. James kind of creeps me out so I don't really go near him. And why do I have so many body markings? Because they are a way to express what a person is like, and it annoys the hell out of my dad.

My parents don't really get me. They married right out of high school and then had me. I was expected to be the good little girl and wear pink ribbons in my hair, most of which my aunt Alice picked for me. I had to wear frilly dresses and was expected to make the good grades so I could go to a big league school and become a doctor like the rest of my family. I didn't mind the doctor part. I hated wearing anything girly. I wanted to be hot when I got older. I wanted to be sexy.

I, being the good little girl, followed my parent's wishes and I went to school and now I am a Jr. Resident at Seattle Grace Hospital. I love being a doctor. I love the thrill of cutting people open and then making them better. It is a passion of mine.

I just wish my family would lay off me about it.

I was sitting on my couch at home when I heard my pager beep. "Damn, time to go to the hospital," I mumbled.

I drove over to work and headed straight to the locker room to get changed into my scrubs. I had just got changed when Dr. Sloan walked in. Dr. Sloan is kind of an ass but is really attractive and even though I don't like to admit it he has been good in bed more than a couple times. He is the head surgeon for plastics and is pretty freaking amazing at what he does. "Time to go, Cullen. Highway had a major collision and we need all hands on deck. And then after all this blows over we can head off to the on call room for some 'teaching' time," and with that he strolled out of the room with me trailing right behind him.

We reached the pit and it was like a tornado hit. There were people everywhere, and most were covered in blood. I saw some of my other friends which were the other interns. The Chief of the hospital was yelling out orders and all the doctors were scrambling around to do what needed to be done.

Dr. Shepperd had me run a couple CT scans on a couple people for head trauma and I even got to scrub in on a major brain surgery. After about 12 hours of being on my feet and getting ready to go home Dr. Montgomery called me down to check on a patient of hers. She was the OB/GYN of the hospital and there was a pregnant mom with a four month baby in her stomach. The mom also had breast cancer. I checked her and sat outside of her room almost all night due to the doctor's orders.

I think I had almost fallen asleep when the monitors went crazy. I ran into the room and pushed the blue code button and a few nurses rushed in and got the cart all set up for me to help her. I put the paddles on her chest and cleared it. Still no response. I did that three or four more times increasing the shocks each time. I looked at the clock and called a time of death. I rushed out of the room to the locker room to get changed and go to the tattoo parlor. I left in a hurry only pausing because Sloan grabbed my arm. "What about the on call room?"

"I just lost a fucking mom with breast cancer and her un-born baby. I'm not really in the fucking mood for an on-call room visit." I snarled, barley holding in the tears, my eyes watering. I hate losing patients and this one hit me pretty hard. My grandmother died of breast cancer and it seemed like she was the only one I could really talk to. I ran down the street to the tattoo parlor. When I walked in, Rose was tattooing someone so I sat down in one of the lounge chairs and waited till the lady got up from being done and left. Rose came over to me and asked what was wrong.

"I lost a breast cancer patient with a baby today…"I said.

"I'm so sorry Ren."

"I want a pink breast cancer ribbon with a blue baby's rattler in the middle."

"Ok. Let me sketch something out and show you what I come up with. Where would you want this to be placed at?"

"Well I was thinking of having it put around my right breast." I replied.

After about 4 hours Rose had the drawing sketched up and on my skin and was in the process of tattooing when the bell rang over the door and the most beautiful man walked in. I didn't know his name but when he looked over and saw where I was getting my tattoo he almost dropped his jaw on the floor. I have been told by quite a few people that I'm gorgeous. I'm a DD cup and they were still up there.

Rose called out for the guy to take a seat. I went back to concentrating on the needle rather than the beautiful man that was staring at my chest.

"Who is that man?" I asked quietly to Rose.

She turned slightly to get a better view of him and then looked back at me. "That is Alex Kirev," she replied.

"He is actually a resident at Mercy West," she informed me.

I looked up shocked at her and then peeked over at him.

"We are all done here," Rose said. She bandaged up my breast when the tattoo was at and gave me the normal care blah blah blah instructions that I had heard almost a million times. I looked at him as I was leaving the building. He looked at me and he looked like he knew me.

When I got home I went right to bed.

I was woken up at around 3 am by my buzzer going crazy. I ran out the door after taking care of my tattoo and putting some clothes on. I drove over to the hospital and clocked in. I went down to the E.R. and there was apparently another car crash with more people than last time.

After another 12 hour shift I was about ready to collapse and my breast was hurting. I went to the on-call room and there was another doctor and nurse in there doing something that I really didn't want to know about. I didn't want to drive home and fall asleep on the way so I went to find somewhere to go.

On my way to the basement to find a bed Dr. Sloan stopped me and asked where I was going.

"Well, since I'm almost dead on my feet I was going to find a place to crash. Why do you care?" I asked.

"Come to my apartment. I have a bed and I have a shower and then of course there's me," he replied.

"That's very nice of you but I don't think so. I've been on my feet for the past twelve and a half hours and I'm exhausted so I actually need to sleep," I said.

All of the sudden I felt very faint. I felt the world go fuzzy and then dark.

When I woke up I was in a warm bed and under what felt like silk 1000 thread sheets. I lay there for a second trying to figure out where I was. I sat up and tried to gather my bearings. I was not in my clothes I suddenly realized. I was in an oversized white t-shirt…with nothing underneath but panties.

I got out of bed and looked out the door. I went down the hallway and looked into the two rooms. One was a living room and the other was a kitchen. There was someone sitting at the kitchen table facing away from me. I cleared my throat and Dr. Sloan turned around.

"Dr. Sloan."

"How many times have I told you to call me Mark? Call me Mark," he said.

"Umm, ok. Where am I?" I asked.

"You are at my apartment."

"And where is that?" I asked.

"About 10 minutes from the hospital."

"And so why am I in your apartment?" I asked.

"You collapsed last night when I was talking to you."

"So you just thought that you could take me to your house and everything would be alright?" I asked slightly pissed off.

"I didn't think you would want to wake up in the morning in a hospital bed with nothing but a sheet robe on…and I didn't think you wanted anyone else to see your tattooed breast," he said as he was smirking.

I blushed bright red and looked down at my feet.

"Come eat. I made some food. Thought you might be hungry."

"Thanks," I mumbled under my breath. I sat down and started eating the egg. It tasted like heaven. I almost had an orgasm in my mouth. I moaned and looked up to the heavens with my eyes closed.

I looked at him and said, "Who is your cook? I want her number. This is a really really good egg."

He looked bashful and buried his head behind the paper he was reading.

"Well??" I lead off wondering who had made them.

He mumbled under his breath.

"What was that?" I asked.

"I said I made them." He spoke a volume above normal.

I sat there in astonishment.

"Where's my pager?" I asked suddenly.

He handed it to me and said, "It didn't go off when you were out."

I finished eating and went back to his room to put my clothes on.

I walked out to the kitchen to see what I was going to do next and saw Mark sitting at the table.

"So where are you going?" he asked.

"I am going home to change and then I am going to work."

I left his apartment and went home.

When I got to work and looked at the board I saw I was scheduled to help on a cardio surgery with a Doctor Kirev. I wondered why that sounded so familiar, but soon forgot about it because the hospital always had new doctors coming and going. I went to the room to scrub in when a doctor came in and washed his hands and walked into the O.R. I followed behind and we got started.

I looked at him and saw his eyes.

And I immediately knew. He was the guy from the tattoo shop.

He looked up and asked for a ten blade. The surgery lasted for another three and a half hours. Everyone left and I stayed back to help him stitch the patient up. We finished and walked out of the room for the nurses to take him back to his room. We were in the room washing our hands when he looked over at me and said, "How is your tattoo? I mean you are the girl from the tattoo parlor aren't you?"

I laughed and replied, "Yes I am the girl from the tattoo parlor and the tattoo is good."

He looked over to me and asked, " Do you want to go over to Joe's bar after work?"

I thought about it while I dried my hands off and looked over at him. "I would love to meet you at Joe's, see you around 8ish?"

He nodded his head and I walked out of the room smiling. I went throughout the day smiling. I had a couple more surgeries and then I clocked out and walked across the street to Joe's to meet Dr. Kirev. I walked up to the bar and ordered a Sweet Tea Vodka and Strawberry Daiquiri mix. I was sipping on it when he walked up beside me and ordered a Scotch.

He sat down and asked me about my day and we talked and talked. I found out his name is Alex and his mother died when he was seven and he hasn't talked to his dad since he left. I told him all about my parents and grandparents.

I told him about why I got the tattoo on my breast and the two meanings for it. The one reason being for my grandmother and the other reason being for the patient with the un-born baby.

It was about eleven o'clock when I realized the time. He looked at me and asked if I would like to go back to his apartment. I accepted his offer and I went with him to his apartment. I walked in ahead of him and I walked over to look at his DVD collection.

I pulled out The Notebook asked him if he wanted to watch it. He smiled and nodded and took it and my coat. I kicked off my shoes where he had put his. He took me on a tour of his space and then we went down the hall and into his bedroom.

I looked around and noticed how it was very nicely decorated. There was a 72 inch plasma flat screen hanging on the wall. I sat down on the king sized bed and waited for him to come over and dim the lights.

We were halfway through the movie when we got to the part of them in the house just coming out of the rain and having sex in the house when he looked down at me and started lowering his mouth to me. We finally me and he tasted really good. Like the drinks he had earlier and a faint taste of cinnamon spice.

We sat there kissing for a while when he looked at me and said, "I really like you Nessie. I would like it a lot if we continued this kiss but only if you're ready. I nodded at him and then climbed on his lap and started kissing him with more intensity. I pulled his shirt over his head and then started un-buckling his pants. I pulled them down and smiled when I realized he had gone commando and he had his cock pierced. I threw his pants off the bed and looked up at him smiling.

I licked his cock and sucked on the tip with the piercing in it. He groaned and fisted my hair pulling me more and more down his cock. When I got a steady rhythm going he tried to pull away saying he was about to cum. I started to suck harder and deep throated him three or four times in a row since I had virtually no gag reflex anymore. I stuck the tip of my tongue in his slit and fisted the rest of his cock that wouldn't fit in my mouth and suck and twisted as much and fast as I could.

I took his balls in my hand and slowly stroked them and he stiffened and came deep in my throat. He had a sweet salty taste that was amazing. I kept sucking till he pulled me up and kissed me because he couldn't take it anymore.

"You're wearing too many clothes," he said and pulled off my t-shirt. I had both of my nipples pierced which he reached down to suck on them. I moaned and he reached down to pull my pants and panties off at the same time. He smiled when he realized I was completely bare. He laid me down on the bed and started kissing his way down my body. He reached my clit and looked up at me in astonishment.

"Is that what I think it is?" he asked.

"If your thinking it's a clit piercing then you're right," I replied smirking.

He slowly put his mouth down to my piercing and took it in his mouth and started to pull and suck and lick it and all around it.

I moaned loudly and was writhing around, but still not cumming. He put his fingers in me and started moving them and I screamed and came all over his hand and face as he hit my spot. He licked me all up cleaning me up. He kissed his way up my body and then kissed me. I could taste myself on his mouth and moaned. Apparently the sound went right to his cock and he looked at me.

"I'm on the pill and I'm clean." I said.

"I'm clean too," he said.

He reached over to his bedside table and opened the top drawer to pull some lube out. He rolled on his side and put some of the lube on his 9 inch cock. He lined up with my entrance and asked me if I was ready. I nodded and he started he push into me.

He started to rock into me and went faster and faster. I started to cum. He flipped me over on all fours.

He was going faster and harder but I couldn't get off again.

He rubbed one hand on my clit piercing and moved his other hand down my back to my ass where he lightly tapped my ass enough to make a mark. He moved his digit to my entrance and slightly pushed it in and moved it around like he was fingering me. With his cock in me and his hand on my clit piercing and his other hand in my other entrance made me explode and I came harder than I ever had in my life. When I came I squeezed around him causing him to shoot his cum hard and fast into me. We fell onto the bed with him still in me. When he started to pull out I just pushed him back in and said I just wanted to lay there for a while. We fell asleep.

I woke up to the feel him tracing one of my hip tattoos. I moaned and wiggled my hips a little bit and felt something inside me. I pushed back up against him and he groaned. He stilled my hips and whispered in my ears, "If you don't stop that then we are going to have another round of what went on last night."

I smiled and pushed back against him even more. He moaned and I felt his cock becoming harder and harder. He finally flipped us over so I was riding him and he had his hands on my hips moving me. I started bouncing on him when he hit my g-spot over and over. I cried out and came all over his cock and he came inside me again.

I laid on him and looked at him. He had a self satisfied look on his face. I pulled out of him and pulled the covers over us.

"You know I transferred to Seattle Grace Hospital. Yesterday was my first day," he said.

"Really? That will be nice having you there," I said.

"Nessie…I was wondering if you wanted to be my girlfriend. I know we haven't known each other all that long but I have this incredible pull to you. I don't want to be with anyone else."

I looked into his eyes and said, "I don't want to be with anyone else either, so yes I would love to be your girl friend!" I fell asleep looking into his eyes thinking I had finally found my soul mate.

**A:N/ So I hope you really liked this. I did. If you did like tell me how much but clicking that little green button right there! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
